Conventionally, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-238753A, an adhesive-backed film may be applied to a surface of a predetermined article (e.g., a roof of a vehicle in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-238753A). In recent years, there has been a demand to apply such a film to surfaces of wide articles having all kinds of shapes (for example, a roof of a vehicle or the like). The work to apply this type of film is commonly performed manually using squeegee type tools and the like where a rubber plate is mounted on the tip end.